Is it Enough?
by Kitsune101
Summary: Sano has a plan but will it come through and the fox doc in his arms?
1. Chapter 1

Ok so now I've made adjustment s and hopefully no one will hurt me (permanently) well on with the fic!

As Miss Megumi Takauni was walking to the clinic from a patient's house she started thinking about why she became a doctor in the first place. The way the patients face when they were healed and the children's faces when they felt better after being sick for the week. Then not seeing where she was going she bumped into her old time friend Kaoru Himura with her husband and child Kenshin and Kenji.

"Oh hello Kaoru, Kenshin." She said.

"Hello Miss Megumi, why are you out here?" Asked Kaoru

"I was just coming from a patients house. Have you seen Sano anywhere?"  
"No we haven't, not since yesterday."

"Oh, ok, thank you."

"Well we'd better be going no one is watching the dojo and Yahiko is at the Akabecko. He said he was staying the night there."

"Ok then I'll see you guys later ok."

"Byes" replied Kaoru

"Bye." She started walking back to the clinic again. When she arrived she found a tall lanky man leaning against the doorway.

"How ya doin Fox." Said Sanouske Sagara

"Fine you big baka roosterhead, and stop calling me Fox." retorted Megumi

"I will when you stop calling me roosterhead." Shot Sano

"Well anyway would you like to go to dinner?"

"Hmmm, sounds nice who's paying?"

"You are of course."

At this Megumi wasn't surprised. She knew how he always asked for money from his friends.

"Ok I'll go and pay, but you better make up for it." She said with a sly smile on her face.

"Oh don't worry I will." He said with a devilish grin

_'Damn I wish I didn't lose all my money last night because then I wouldn't have to make the Fox pay for dinner. Oh well, Maybe I should take a bath… nah I m good for another week. When was the last time I took a bath any way? Oh well.'_ Sano reach the clinic to pick up Megumi. He was wearing his usual red jacket and pants, the clothes he usually wears when taking Megumi out. She came out a couple of minuets after he knocked the door. She was dress in an elegant blue kimono with and white obi to go with her white flowers and light red lipstick. Sano's jaw dropped. '_Oh my god… she was desirable before but now she's irresistible. She is drop dead gorgeous to put in more simpler terms how bout we just skip dinner and go straight to dessert'_ – COUGH COUGH GAG GAG!

"Ohohohohohohohohohohohoh that's what you get for leaving your mouth open like that." Said a laughing Megumi.

Sano could feel that he was blushing.

"So are we going to go out to eat or stand here." Said a sort of upset Sano.

"Hai, hai we are going to eat." And they started to walk to the Akabecko.

As they were being seated Megumi notice that on the way there that Sano starred at her the whole time they walked except for the quick glances to make sure he was going the right way and that he wouldn't run into any thing.

"Why did you stair at me while we walked here?" ask Megumi knowing the answer.

Just then Tae came to take their order. Sano was thankful she did, he didn't want to make the Fox mad so early into the dinner. They ordered and then Megumi asked Tae to come back five minuets after she leaves. Then Tae left only to come back five minuets later to ask Megumi to come with her.

"Megumi what did you want to talk to me about?" asked A little confused Tae.

"I wanted to ask if you could give me dinner for free?" Megumi asked almost pleadingly.

"Ok I will only because you're my friends and you pay a little extra when you buy meals here." Said Tae

"Oh thank you Doctor Gensai couldn't give me my pay until tomorrow." Replied a relived Megumi and then returned to her seat.

Megumi returned to her dinner partner. Sano was wondering why Megumi went to go talk with Tae. Maybe she wanted to talk to me with Tae... wait what am I thinking Megumi wouldn't do that would she?

"Megumi I wanted to ask you something..., " said Sano

"Ah Kenshin isn't it nice out tonight?" said Kaoru as she walked in to help Kenshin do the dishes from dinner.

"Yes it is darling." Replied Kenshin. He was thinking about what he and Sano talked about earlier.

**EARLIER THAT DAY**

"Oi, Kenshin you got a minuet?" yelled Sano

"Yes Sano what is it?" replied Kenshin he was out side the dojo doing his favorite thing... the laundry.

"Ok first question, I was wondering how you and Kaoru got married?" Sano asked slightly embarrassed.

"Well to make it short I took her on a picnic one evening. We went on a walk then came back to eat then I asked her."

"Ok that's not my style it's too romantic, so instead I need to ask a favor of you."

"Sure Sano what is it?

"I can't believe that jerk." Said an outraged Megumi "I can't believe him!"

**Last night**

"I want to ask you if you could lend me some money?" asked Sano nervously "FOR WHAT?! " said a mad and very surprised Megumi.

"So I could pay off my bill to Ta-"

_**SMMAACCK**_

Sano flew out of the booth and into the one across and hit the wall... hard.

**BACK TO PERESENT**

'_I don't believe he asked me to help him pay for his tab to Tae, what a BIG JERK!'_ Megumi was pulled out of her thoughts when she saw a little girl crying.

"Why are you crying little girl?" she asked

"Because I'm lost and I can't find my mommy and daddy." sobbed he little girl

"Don't worry I'll take you home." Reassured Megumi to the little girl. So she took the little girl home. During all of this Sano watched.

"Ok phase one complete. Kenshin your turn." Said Sano

After the little girl's parents thanked her for the finial time, Megumi started heading back to the clinic. When Megumi was a couple feet away something hard hit her on the back of her head and she went unconscious. Several hours passed before she woke. When she did she found that she was all tied up tied up in an apartment. She tried to yell for help, but found out her mouth was gagged. When just then she saw someone she didn't recognize.

"So you're finally awake. Well my name Tetsuya and I'm going to fuck you until you scream my name." He said with an evil grin.

He started ripping at her clothes until her upper half of her body was exposed. He gave her a hard squeeze on her breast when who should come to her rescue.

"Oi let Megumi go then you might have one unbroken bone." Yelled Sano.

"I must take care of some business." Tetsuya said and gave her breast another squeeze before leaving. Megumi looked around for anything sharp, luckily she found a jagged rock lying a few feet away. She rolled over so she could try and cut the roped that bound her. She finally managed to cut the rope and then un-gaged herself then untied her feet. She ran towards the sunlight trying to cover herself up as best she could at the same time. When she got there this is what she saw-

Sano and Tetsuya staring each other down. Both were full of bruises and cuts. Then Tetsuya lunged at Sano who dodged then countered with a hit squarely on the back. Tetsuya fell unconscious on to the ground.

"Sanosuke..."Megumi whispered

He looked at her and smiled, but then he fainted. Megumi rushed to his side. He sustained a serious injure during battle but couldn't make it out in the fading sunlight. She needed to get him somewhere warm and indoors. It was after dark and Megumi didn't know where she was...

TO BE CONTINUED

Well how was it?!?! Don't kill me if it was horrible... first time goin publice wit this story. PLS R&R!! shows best puppy dog eyes I'll put up a nxt one if u do.. till nxt time!

-Kitsune


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. Well enjoy this next chp!

"Kenshin have you seen Megumi?" inquired a somewhat worried Kaoru.

"Well Sanosuke said that he was going to win her heart tonight."

"Oh really how was he going to do that?"

They climbed into bed to go to sleep.

"Well this is the plan he told me..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Megumi frantically called out for help but alas no one could hear her. Finally giving up she thought that she might go find some place to stay for the night. Fearing what would happen if she left the unconscious Sanosuke lying there she used all her strength to pull him up and put one arm over her shoulder half dragged half carried him into the forest. Hoping she could find someplace safe to stay for the night in the direction that she was going in, amazingly she found a small cottage not to far from them. So she slowly walked over nearly tripping three times because of how heavy Sano was. Just holding him up drained most of her energy. When she finally reached the cottage she set down Sano in an upright position, so that her arms were free.

She knocked on the door, but as she did so the door opened to reveille it was abandoned. The only things that were inside were: 5 logs of fire wood, matches (I know matches don't exist then but I'm putting it there any way), a cabinet, a blanket, a towel, and some water. She turned around and dragged him inside. She set him down lying near the fireplace. She put in some wood, lit a match and had a fire going soon. If she were to fix up Sano she needed light. She bent down and looked at the unconscious body that lay before her and looked at the wound. It was a deep cut but not life threatening. She had never seen a cut like this, only with a reverse blade sword was used did it look the same as the one before her. Well she pushed that thought out of her head so she could concentrate on stopping the bleeding. She rushed over to the cabinet to see if there was anything she could use. Luckily it was a medicine box so she got her supplies and went to work. It took nearly two hours to stop the bleeding. She finished wrapping the wound with the towel when Sano stirred.

"Hey Fox." He aid weakly

"Hey you." She replied

"Where are we?"

"I haven't the slightest clue."

"Megumi are you ok? Did that guy hurt you?" he asked when he saw how Megumi's shirt was and that the apron was missing. The shirt looked like it was a tube top but with a tie in the middle.

"Sano I wanted to thank you for saving me back there."

"Oh no problem besides you saved me right back." Replied Sano glancing at his new wrappings. Megumi only stared.

Sano shivered. She saw that the fire was dieing and there was no more firewood. So she took the blanket and covered Sano. He was still shivering so she started taking off her clothes, to keep Sano warm. She got under the blanket, Sano passed out by the second shiver. She started taking his clothes off and put them aside and laid down close enough to Sano to keep him warm. She looked at him and he was starting to stop shivering. She moved a little closer. She was looking up at her savor when she got an irresistible urge to run her fingers through his hair and thought he wouldn't know if she did because he's asleep, so she did with out protest. Soon she found herself drifting off into sleep.

The next morning when she woke, Megumi found that she was by-herself. She got up then got dressed and noises outside in the front. She went to investigate and found out that Sano was training. He hadn't noticed that she was there. 'What happened last night? How did the fox end up in my arms? Better yet what did we do?' Megumi just stood at the doorway watching him. The trainer did a hook, then a left, then on the ground in pain. He was on his knee when Megumi rushed over to him.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

"Sano! Sano! What happened? Is the pain sever?" She said frantically.

"No, I'll be fine. I just-"then held his stomach tightly, it was drawing blood.

"Come you must rest and lie down you baka chicken head. I swear sometimes you don't listen to a word I say." So she helped him back inside .He had to ask, he just had to know.

"Megumi, did we do anything last night?" ask asked sheepishly.

She looked at him then answered "No." Then started to cry.

"What's wrong" he asked worriedly then tried to get up but only received pain in doing so.

"I...I... I was afraid... Afraid I was going to lose you." She sobbed.

Sano felt bad. This wasn't how the plan was supposed to go. He was supposed to look like her savior. The person she was going to count on when ever she needed someone. But now she just made her worry and cry.

"Megumi please stop crying. I hate it when you cry." He said.

Megumi heard the change in name. He called her by her name not fox or foxy doctor. And whenever he said her name he was serious.

"Just don't... don't ever leave me, ever..." she trailed off as she went to embrace the injured ex-gangster.

Sano was too weak to travel that day so he had to stay inside all day until tomorrow when his strength should return if rested enough. So Megumi had to care for him, Sano was taking advantage of this opportunity by making her wait on his every need. So to counter this Megumi just treated him like a baby. Which Sano didn't like being treated as such. ("Okay is time for the baby-waby to take his medi-wedi-cine").

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Kenshin how long is it gonna take you to cook the food? I'm starvin here!" exclaimed Yahiko.

"You should be thankful you get three square meals Yahiko." Said Kaoru.

"Mai, Mai. Let's calm down and eat or the food will get cold that it will." Said Kenshin calmly.

"Great the foods here!" exclaimed Kaoru and Yahiko at once.

"What's to eat tonight anyway?" asked Kaoru as she sniffed the food.

"Miso soup. Hope it's all right. It's not as good as the Akabeko but I hope I'll do." Kenshin stated.

Both had taken their helping. Kaoru wondered where the freeloader was. He's been missing meals for the passed 3 days.' It's not like him to miss these many meals. I wonder what in the world he's doing?' Kaoru thought to herself as she ate her meal. Kenshin must have seen this because...

"Miss Kaoru there's no need to worry about Sanosuke that there isn't. He can take care of himself. He'll show up sometime." Kenshin said reassuringly.

"Oh? Oh you're probably right Kenshin. Besides we have more food now then when he first came here. So we won't need to go shopping as much for now." Kaoru compromised, then finished off the rest of her rice. Yahiko had already finished and left them two alone because he had to run to the Akabeko for work.

"Kenshin just what was Sano's plan any way?" she asked once she made sure Yahiko was really gone.

"Well..."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_It started to rain..._

"Megumi you take the blanket." Said the lanky man.

"No, as a doctor I can't, you're wounded." Said the foxy doctor.

Their clothes were soaked from the rain because they had been trying to gather food when it hit. When they finally reached the safety and cover of the cabin they were nearly soaked.

"As a gentleman I would rather have a woman have it." Sano said as he started to shiver slightly. So was Megumi since the cabin had no warmth for the fire had gone out.

"Since when have you become a gentleman?" spat Megumi.

"Okay, look all I'm doing is trying to be nice. Since I've face situations that had colder environments than this. Which means I can survive." Shot Sano.

"Are you saying I can't survive?!" insisted Megumi as her temperature rise.

"I just might!" said Sano loudly. Both glared at each other. Neither wanted to give in.

"Fine! Take the damn blanket! I'll show you I can survive with out any one!" shouted Megumi as she stormed to the end of the cabin.

"I think I will!" said Sano as he snatched up the blanket and walked off to the other end of the cabin. When he got there he said to himself "damn fox have to shot off her damn mouth. Can't even go one day without turning things into a big argument. Damn this isn't how its' supposed to happen, stupid pride. Why can't I swallow it, even for once?" And drifted off in a doze.

Megumi on the other hand well... "Damn I hate this. Why oh why do I always have to do that? All he was doing was being nice. And I had to shot my mouth off. Oh Kami its cold." She said this to her self while shivering, wishing now she could have taken the blanket, because her body wouldn't stop shivering. She had drifted asleep a little after that. When she woke she found that she wasn't shivering anymore rather was really warm. When she open one eye blearily she found she now obtained the blanket. And noticed that Sano was across the room huddled in a little ball and shivering uncontrollably. She walked over so that she could give the blanket back.

"I don't want it. I gave it to you." Said Sano when she was half way there.

She didn't say anything to this; she only kept walking and gave him the blanket. Sano uncurled and turned to her.

"I said I gave it to you. And I don't want it." He repeated and got up to go give back the blanket. When he handed it to her she only threw it aside. Sano went to retrieve it.

"Look this is getting us nowhere why don't we just share it?" he asked.

"No, I told you that I don't need you or any one for that matter. Just leave me alone." Said Megumi. She had been crying but hid it really well. But not well enough for Sano not to notice.

"Why do you do that? Why do you always push people away when they try to get close?" asked Sano in a quiet tone.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.

Megumi didn't expect this. He had caught her by surprise, so it took her a while to think about it.

"Because, I don't want to get hurt again." She turned to him, tears now streaming down her face. "I don't want to let any one near me in fear of getting hurt again! I lost my family, I never want to go through that and I don't want any one else to!" Megumi answered her voice broke at the end which prevented her from speaking further.

Sano was struck by her answer. _'I never heard Megumi talk about things like this… or as a matter of fact about her past at all before.'_ Sanosuke couldn't move. Megumi just stared at him, cold tears running down her face freely. Then she turned away, and shrank back into a corner. At this Sano snapped out of it and quickly bent down to her.

"Megumi, I've never heard you to talk about your past. I'm sorry if I did bring up any thing bad." Comforted Sano, by now they both were shivering uncontrollable. Sano wrapped the blanket around himself then picked Megumi up and wrapped it around her to. Megumi looked at him in surprise.

"What are you doing?!" she asked in alarm.

"Don't worry I wont do anything without your permission, I promise. Besides we both know we need each other's body heat so we don't catch cold." Assured Sano.

Megumi did know he was right about this, for once. She didn't look at him though. _'Damn, damn, damn. I hope he doesn't find out. Cause if he does then he's just going hurt me with it or use me. That's why I can't let it show. Oh Kami if you're listening right now help me! Help me I swear I'll make up for it later!'_ Megumi thought to herself. Both secretly, deep down inside, were enjoying this. But oblivious to each other's feelings. Soon Megumi was beginning to feel sleepy and unknowingly she placed her head on Sano's toned chest. Sano didn't mind, heck he never protested when Megumi or rather any beautiful girl sat on his lap. But without noticing his action he began to stroke her hair. Megumi did notice this action though. She neither protested or anything. All she did was look up at him, sniffled from the crying which stopped. He looked down before he could stop himself he bent to kiss her. This caught Megumi off guard, but then began kissing back. _'Oh my! I'm kissing him. I should stop, but it's so nice. This must be a dream, but, if it is please do not let me wake.._.' Megumi shifted her body closer and began to lean into the kiss when Sano abruptly stop. Megumi, felt slightly disappointed and looked at him. He looked a little disappointed too but said...

"Megumi I'm sorry I should have asked. I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry. I also don't want to do anything that we both might regret." He said quickly.

Megumi stared. "Sano I wouldn't be here on your lap kissing you if I didn't mind. I would never regret anything we do because I lo-"she stopped she almost admitted to him that she loved him.

"What? What did you say? Did you say you love me?" he sounded anxious, he just had to know what she was going to say. All she did was look down. Sano grabbed her by her shoulders and shock her slightly as if he might shake it out of her. "Megumi tell me!" he stated sternly.

"Yes Sanosuke I do! There are you happy now!? I bet your going brag about this with your friend huh? 'Hey guys look I got that beautiful fox doctor to fall for me! Look, how good I am!' And I bet you're never going to let me live this down. I be-" Sano cut her off from the rest of her rant by sliding his finger over her lips. Then said:

"Megumi can I get a say in this?" Megumi nodded, then he took his finger away. "Look I would never do that to you. I would hurt you. I've wanted to say this to you for the longest time. Megumi I love you too."

Megumi only stared in shock at him. Her brain at the moment was unable to register what he said. _'What did he say? Did he just say what I think he said?'_ As if it finally just sunk she wrapped her arms around Sano's neck. "Oh my… Sano! I can't believe this!" she exclaimed and started to kiss him. Now it was Sano's turn to be surprised. He didn't expect this but started to kiss her back. Hey who was he to protest kissing from the woman he loves. But before it went any farther…


	5. Chapter 5

A/N- ok now after this the stories might be kinda short but if u love me then you wont complain b/c im leaving and u should be happy with wat u have! (j/k)  
  
"Megumi..." he said once he broke the kiss. "Megumi I don't want to do anything that we might regret."  
  
Megumi chuckled at this "Sano I wouldn't have done this if I would regret anything." "Are you-" "Yes Sano I'm sure." Then she touched his face assuringly. Then finally sure he traced her cheek with his callused hand. He cupped her cheek and kissed her. The kiss deepened. Sano laid Megumi down and placed him self on top. Megumi put her hands inside his gi and slipped off his shoulders, then went untie his hamaka. Sano placed his hands around Megumi to untie her obi, afterwards Megumi shrugged out of it.

When he awoke in the morning he found that the storm had passed. Hey, Fox." He whispered quietly. Megumi's eyes fluttered open.

"We need to get dressed and start heading for home. The others must be worried." "Yea, your probably right. Sir Ken must miss me by now."

"WHAT?!"

"I'm just kidding chicken head u know I love you." As they walked Megumi thought to herself ' I know I've seen these woods before, but where? But where ' Megumi pushed the thought aside. Sano knew perfectly well where they were. He just hoped Megumi was too young to remember and that some of the things that she remembers he altered a little. Well to where it looked like nothing but dust.

"Sano do know where were going? As a matter of fact do you know where we are?"

"Huh, oh yea of coarse I do."

They reached the road around noon and were hungry. "Hey fox by any chance do you have some money on you?"

"Sorry Dr. Gensai couldn't pay me on time." Megumi said. "Aww man that means we can't eat until we get back." Sano groaned "Well we could work for it. I mean with your brute strength and my great charm's, we could work for it. Like you do the hard work and I just look pretty."  
  
"So in other words u want me to do all the work? How about not!" said Sano challengingly.

"Oh so it gonna be like that huh? Fine we'll see who gets the better meal." Said Megumi. Sano thought he was gonna do the better than Kitsune so she's have to say he won and have her beg for food or starve. Kami does he really think she gonna go down with out a fight? No way.

Sano: o thxs for that! Now it looks like I'm gonna do bad

A/n: your welcome. Gosh its fun to piss him off.

Megumi: yea I know huh?

Sano: it's a conspiracy against me I just know it.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N- ok now this is rushed. Not much to say o and u guys knw I don't own RK. I wish I did but I don't sigh but as a welcom back present I'll give u a cookie! And a Pony!  
  
"Miss could you please go and gettable # 3 order?" asked the manager.  
  
"Sure thing let me finish this order! "  
  
**OUTSIDE**  
  
"Hey mister don't quiet your day job! HAHAHAHA!!!"  
  
"Mommy! Mommy look at the man! He looks funny!"  
  
"Hey guys look at the dork in the get-up!"  
  
_' Dork in the get up???!?!!!! '_ "THAT'S IT GET OUT OF HERE YOU LITTLE PUNKS BEFORE I MAKE YOU!!!" yelled an enraged Sano. It wasn't his fault he was wearing this chicken suit. He had to or it was have the vixen win.

(A/N- aint I a stinker? and I knw that those chicken suit didn't exist back then...did they?)  
  
**BACK INSIDE  
**  
"Miss! Excuse me Miss? Could you bring me another glass of water!"

"Miss! Excuse me Miss! Can you bring me more napkins?"

"Miss! Oh Miss! Were waiting to give our order!"

"Ok will everyone hold on?! I'll get your order in a minute! I'll bring your napkins after I get her glass of water!" Megumi rushed to fulfil everyone order, but unfortunately her patients were wearing thin.

"Hello my name Miss. Megumi Tanuki and I'll be your waitress today. What can I get you?" "Yea can I get three bowls of Miso soup?"

"Coming right up Ma'am."

15 minutes later.

"Here you go ma'am, is there anything else I can get you?"

"No were fine."

"Ok he ---EWWWWWWW!!!!"

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry! I...I... oh I'm just so sorry!"

"That's ok really, I like babies. If they spit-up it only natural." ' Ok I'm not holding my child without a spit-up cloth on my should ever! Kami I'm gonna have to wash this and it the only one I've got! '

(A/N- I've had that happen to me, not a pretty smell, that it isn't.)  
  
**BACK OUTSIDE  
**  
_' How was I to know that these people have it this hard. And it so hot!!! I'm gonna die from heat stroke or whatever it is. Sigh I wish I had something to drink.'_

"OW! WHO THREW THAT?! WHY YOU LITTLE PUNKS I'M GONNA GET – Why hello officer! Nice to meet you, lovely day isn't it?" said an anxious Sano.

_' Ok I'm not gonna get thrown in jail today for some punk, I want to kick that little boys ass but I'm gonna let it slide for now... grumble all this chasing and almost getting in trouble is making me more hungry... man.'_

The rest of the day went on like this pretty much.  
**OVER AT THE HIMURA/ KAMIYA DOJO... **

"Hey busu! When is Sonosuke commin back? If I'm gonna die of your cooking I'm not gonna die alone!"

"Yahiko! Your gonna pay for that!" yelled an enraged Kaoru.

"Mia, Mia, calm down or we won't get through all of your chores that you won't."

"But Keeeennnnssshhhhiiiiiiiiiinn! He called me ugly and made fun of my cooking!" shrieked an angered Kaoru.

"Hey busu! Stop fussing and come train me! And stop flirting! It not like you'll ever have a chance with Kenshin! Your too ugly!! Hahahahahaha!" howled Yahiko as he ran around the dojo. Kaoru close to catch him, and successfully did with only 6 laps around the dojo.

"I should stop her. But to turn Kaoru's wrath on me would not a be a smart idea that it wouldn't." so with a sigh Kenshin went to fix up lunch.  
  
**OVER TO WHERE SANO AND MEGUMI ARE...  
**  
"Ok for all your work where your food and if you would like there's a bath house out back for you to use." Said the restaurant owner.

"Thank you so much." Replied a starved Megumi. "SANO!! HAVEN'T YOU EVER HEARD OF MANNERS!!! KAMI! THANK THEM AND SAVE ME SOME FOOD!! Which reminds me, sir who worked harder? Sano or me?" asked Megumi as she gave him a wink.

"Um, well to tell the truth you both worked equally hard." Responded the manager as both the fox and tori tama fell Anime style.

"Are you serious? But I had to go the whole day chasing punks and enduring people taunting me! _Sigh _Oh well. At least I get a hot meal." said Sano and Megumi had already started.

"Ah that was a good meal, now for a bath." Voiced Sano with a burp.

"Oh so the tori tama does take a bath." Said Megumi with her trade mark laugh.

"For your information I do. And I'm gonna take all the hot water that I prepared my- HEY GET BACK HERE!" yelled Sano as Megumi dashed with her things into the bathhouse for the hot bath Sonosuke prepared.

"Has anyone ever told you that you talk too much for your own good u tori tama?! Ohohohohoh!" Shouted Megumi as she closed the door on Sano's face.

"That damn vixen always getting the best of me. I'm gonna get her though, tonight with a little prank." Snickered Sano and went off to make his trap.  
  
DUN DUN DUN! Wats Sano gonna make to get Megumi back? Only time will tell = P.


	7. Chapter 7

Ok I know I haven't updated in a like long time but I've been busy and I've been in a really bad case of writers' block. N e one who has made a story knows what I'm talking about... n e way I'm back now I hope this will be long enough.

Ps. I know some of the things aren't spaced out but FF is doin something so I'm sorry if it doesn't show up.

" Ah this bath is just what I needed. Its been so long, and such a hard day at work with the customers and the baby...oh the baby..." sighed Megumi as she sunk into here bath. She was so relaxed she didn't notice how much time had passed.

"Hehe this should scare her good. Hope she wont be too mad." Snickered Sano having just finished the trap.

"Now lets see, I think I have everything in place. hears footsteps Oh that's should be Megumi, wait until she gets into this."

"Ah that bath was refreshing. Now for a good nights sleep. Hope that tori tama hasn't taken up all the space."

CRASH

"Oh my god what was that?!" said Megumi as she rushed into her room. Only to find the manager and Sano tangled up in rope and what looked like feathers all over them.

"Hey Fox instead of just standing there help us out!" yell the once proud Zanza.

"Oh my god sir are you ok? Let me help you down." Voiced Megumi and went the untangle the manager.

"Thank you Miss would you Please keep him under control. I don't want to have to get in to trap after trap when I check in on our guests." Replied a huffed up manager.

"Yes sir I will." said Megumi. After the manager left Megumi went to change. "You should be glad the manager didn't kick us out. You're such a handful sometimes."

"Yea, yea, yea whatever. NOW CAN YOU GET ME DOWN!? Its not fun hanging from the ceiling in feathers!" bellowed Sano.

"I don't think so from what I can tell that trap was for me and you thought the manager was me. So I don't think so. Plus the feathers suit you Baka rooster head." Snickered Megumi as she went into the bedroom.

"Aw come on Fox!! You cant leave me here!" Shouted Sano.

"Watch me." Said Megumi as she went to sleep for the night.

OVER IN ANOTHER PART OF THE COUNTRY 

"Are we there yet?!"

"No."

Five minutes later.

"Are we there now?"

"No."

Two minutes later.

"How much longer is it gonna take?"

"Not much."

After that last comment Misao gave up on trying to start a conversation. She frowned then smiled. ' _At least hes talking to me._' Content with that Misao sat back and watched outside the window.

Ok I knw it kinda short but I gave u something. Well till nxt time!


	8. Chapter 8

Ok I know there some type-o's like one in the 4th chapter but I will fix it in due time... maybe ... N e way school has started and I'll be a bit busy-er but I will update more often. Enough of my blabing on with the fic!!

P.s. ff is messing with my story so srry if its confusing.

"Kenshin! Kenshin! Can you go and get some tofu at the market for dinner to day?" voiced Kaoru from the dojo. "And Yahiko take Kenji out fishing with you, let him wade in the water."

"Ok Kaoru, I'll go after I finish the laundry!" called Kenshin.

"Ah why do I have to go fish?" cried Yahiko.

"Because I said so and Kenji wont stay put!! Or would you rather go get tofu and Kenshin fish? I bet he'd be more than happy to!" screamed Kaoru.

"Ok! Ok! I'll go! Anything's better than hauling tofu and cleaning... come on Kenji lets go."

"YAY! Kenji is going some where! Where is Kenji going?" said an over enthusiastic little boy running around Yahiko.

"Oh boy its gonna be a long day..." sighed Yahiko as he, Kenji, and Kenshin left to go do there chores for the day.

&&&&

"And so another day begins." Sighed Megumi as she got up to change. " I hope we get back soon I don't know how long Dr. Gensi is uphold the clinic."

_Knock knock_ " Excuse me miss but the gentlemen you were with is asking where you are."

"Oh my I didn't even notice he wasn't here. Tell him I'll be out in a minute!" _' God I must be loosing my mind or something... or maybe is because I haven't worked in a while, but I'm day dreaming way more than usual' _thought Megumi as she walked out to go and find the young street fighter.

"Geez Megumi you think you slept late enough? I mean I've only been waiting for what an hour?!" Sano stated sarcastically.

"Thanks for the warm welcome. And I was gonna go something for you but since your being a jerk I just wont give it to you now."

"What? You were gonna give me somethin? Aw come on you know I was just kidding! Come on what are you gonna give me?"

"You want it?"

"Yea."

"You really want it?"

"Yes already!"

_SLAP_

"There you wanted it so you got it." The ingenious fox doctor stated as she walked out the door.

Sano rubbed his check and followed her while mumbling something about foxes and too seriously. As they went over to say thank you for the room and pay a man dressed as a priest walked over to the counter.

"I'll take my vacation now! I'll be back in two days." He said, as he turned to Megumi, "My, what a beautiful lady might I interest you in a palm reading?" he questioned.

Megumi being a bit skeptical reluctantly said yes.

"Ah I see a man in your future and he is the father of your children. And this man looks to be a man of the cloth." The priest said with a grin.

"A man of the cloth huh, I thought they were supposed to stay abstinent?" Megumi said with a sarcastic look on her face.

"Ah but I am only a monk we are allowed to do these things." He said as he leaned over closer.

Now Sano was standing at the door way watching all of this with thoughts like _' I cant believe he hitting on her?! And she hasn't hit him!' _and _'he is so dead if he touches her!'_ .

Megumi being a ware of this which is why she didn't do any thing yet, but if he makes another move then someone gonna get hurt. Which at that moment his hand come down and gropes her but.

_SMACK_ the audible sound was heard through out the room.

' _YES! Yea, way to go! Smack him again!!! In fact I'll do it myself.' _Were Sano's thoughts on the whole thing.

Ok there I've gone and updated. Srry this is taking longer than I though but this is mor of a hobby then a to do list. Only cause I 'm, posting as I write it so it currently in complete. Till nxt time!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: yes its' been a long time but guess who's back! p... (not with a brand new rap but a story) onward!

Sano marched over towards the Fox Lady and the now red cheeked monk and pulled him by the scruff of the neck.

"Now you listen to me Mr.…whoever you are! I just saw every little thing you did to my woman." The rooster hissed and grinned maniacally. "She's a doctor, so she cant REALLY hurt anyone, but me, I'm a fighter I can do as I please."

"NO! Hehe, um, that won't be necessary! Really I was just on my way out really! I won't be doing anything else with your woman I promise!" cried the monk sweat drop sliding down his face while holding his hands up palms out in clear white flag surrender.

"Well, seeing as how _I_ wasn't the one assaulted, lets let the lady make the call shall we?" he mocked grinned then turned around with the monk still by the collar and face Megumi.

"Let him go rooster head, you know I cannot allow you to hurt someone. It goes against my code." She said coolly crossing her arms over her smock.

"Aww! Come on Fox! You_KNOW_ he deserves this besides who said you had to watch?" he replied laughing.

"No, no! ha, that wont be necessary really! I'll just…be...on my...way!" he yelled and pulled out a small bag of gun powder and threw it on the ground and ran off as the cloud of smoke rose in the air.

"Damn lecher! Get back here and take your beating like a man!" roared Sano as he ran out the door looking both ways after the monk in purple and black.

"Leave him, we have to get back. Dr. Gensi is probably wondering where we are and needs help." She replied in a boorish sounding voice.

"I suppose your right…as usual. Lets see…which way…was…it... again?" said Sano looking form side to side trying to remember from which way they came.

"The great baka rooster has gotten us lost!" the female doctor called out aimlessly and threw her hands up in the air. "Just wonderful! The only thing that would make this better if I was robbed!" and at that precise moment and little boy about a year older then Yahiko ran into her knocking her down. The lanky man walked over and pulled the kid up by his arm.

"You ok there kiddo?" he asked in a polite way.

"Yes sir, thank you very much." He said and ran off, mean while Megumi had to help herself up and brushed herself off.

"Thank you so much Sano. Really, I appreciate your helpfulness and caring way you handled that ad helped me up." She said, every word dripping with sarcasm as she patted herself down, making sure nothing flew away from her when she was knocked down. "Oh, you have got to joking! That little rat stole my purse!" she yelled then looked around as if thinking he'll reappear for a beating AND to return the stolen item.

"You mean this?" said the brown-eyed boy jingling a little satchel full of coins. "Nicked it off of him as he ran off. You're welcome. Yes I know I'm great." He said smiling full of arrogance.

"Please you baka, you don't even know which way is home!" she shot at him, deflating his head that was growing steadily. "And thank you for retrieving my purse. Now follow me." She began walking the opposite way the monk and the boy ran towards a bridge and the way the couple inside had told her to go.

"Wait, wait. How do you know which way to go?" he called out to her stepping in pace besides her. "I thought you were only a doctor, not a mapped." He smirked at her.

"Well, it just so happens Mr. Sagara, that I asked the people inside and they said to go this way. So I shall."

'_Wow, she really is smart. I mean I knew she was smart but…. This woman is very sharp, I must never underestimate that. Now for the next part of my plan…'_


End file.
